A New Day
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Spencer Reid explains what happened in 'Revelations' to the team...and explains the reason for the shocking ending.


A New Day

Spencer Reid entered the conference room battered and broken. His arm was in a sling and he could barely walk with the crutch in his other hand. The face that was once smooth white was now black and blue due to the horrible bruises. It had only been a few days after Tobias had kidnapped him and Reid was unsure what he was doing in the conference room.

Jason Gideon was sitting at a table with Aaron Hotchner by his side. Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan were all standing behind the table. Once Reid saw everyone there, he understood what this was about. "Reid, we need to talk." Hotch began in a calm voice.

"When you were taken to the ER, they had to take your clothes off for evidence." Gideon stated. "Do you know what they found Reid?"

Although Gideon's voice was gentle, Reid could sense Gideon was confused and perhaps a bit mad. Reid hung his head ashamed of himself. "Yes," Reid muttered.

Morgan bit his lip nervously. "When they examined you, you had track marks on your arm." Morgan said quietly.

Reid didn't even bother looking up at them. "Tobias, and I really do mean the real Tobias, thought it would be best to 'escape reality'." Reid admitted. "He drugged me."

JJ sighed. "You know we're not doing this to…harm you. We're just concerned." JJ said honestly.

Looking around, Reid saw that all of his co-workers were watching him. Their eyes were not accusing, but of pity. For Reid, he couldn't decide which was worse. "Do you realize what happened in that shack?" Reid questioned. "If you don't know the full story, then its conclusion won't make sense."

It was silent. "No, we don't know everything that happened." Gideon said at last.

Nodding, Reid took a deep breath. "I think being in that shack was the most terrifying thing I have ever had to do. The hardest part was to keep track of who you were talking to. ''Charles'' was the abuser while Tobias was the kinder person and Raphael was in-between. When I was asked what sins I had committed, I realized that the only way to stay alive was to lie. I claimed I had no sins. For this, I was beaten. When I was asked to picked what woman was to live and what woman was to die, I…I had the toughest time with that. I do not like deciding someone's fate…that lady…she seemed so nice…" Reid said trailing off.

"It wasn't your fault." Emily gently reminded him.

Reid sighed. "I know. I heard you Gideon…as did 'Charles'. It took a bit of fast thinking, but I made 'Charles' believe that I was indeed on his side again." Reid said quietly. "The worst part of the night was when he made me decide who on this team would die. I couldn't do it. Hotch, I'm sorry about what I said, but I'm glad you understood. You know that I didn't mean it, right?"

Hotch gave him a small smile. "I know." Hotch said softly. "I know."

"Tobias drugged me once again and…" Reid said stopping.

It was so quite, you could hear the tension in the room. "Go on sweetie," Garcia prompted.

"I had a…flashback…of the day I sent my mother away. I mumbled this when I was in the drugged state and 'Charles' heard. He said I committed a sin and then I was forced to dig my own grave." Reid said with a small smile. "A play on words…funny, isn't it?"

Shaking his head, Morgan sighed. "No, it's not funny Reid." Morgan said.

Reid was inclined to agree with Morgan. "Of course it's not humorous, but it is ironic… I saw your flashlights and I knew you were coming, but it was almost too late. I grabbed the gun from 'Charles' just as he picked up a knife. There was only one round and I…I got lucky. In the end, Tobias told me he was glad I killed 'Charles'." Reid said darkly. "To make the situation more ironic, the only person that probably understood me was Tobias."

Hotch shook his head. "That's not true," Hotch said firmly.

Sighing, Reid nodded. "It is true. One of our parents was suffering from some mental breakdown. From this mental breakdown, our parents acted in such…horrible ways. The other spouse walked out on the mental one leaving us to live in a 'crazy' world. From a young age, both Tobias and I had to fend for ourselves. There was never a dad that taught us baseball or a mother that made chocolate chip cookies." Reid said sadly. "When I was drugged, I was forced to relive the night my dad left, when my mother left…that when I realized, I'm all alone."

JJ placed her hand on Reid's shoulder. "That is definitely not true. You have us." JJ said gently.

"I took the vials of drugs from Tobias not because I wanted to get close to my mother again, not because I'm addicted, but because I didn't want anyone to know what I went through." Reid said heavily.

The team was at a loss for words. They simply looked at him. "Oh Reid!" JJ exclaimed at once wrapping her arms around him. "You can always tell us anything. We may not understand perfectly, but if you explain, we'll listen."

Morgan nodded. "You had no choice." Morgan said calmly.

Reid shrugged. "I had a choice. From that choice, a woman and her husband were murdered." Reid said quietly. "While I don't blame myself, I find it hard to believe that they are indeed dead."

Everyone was watching Reid carefully. It was as if they were waiting for him to make the next move. "Reid, go home." Gideon said at last. "Tomorrow's a new day."

For the first time in a long time, Reid smiled. "Yes, tomorrow is a new day." Reid said with relief as he began to hobble out of the room once again.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N- I really do hope this is what happens to Reid. I would hate to see him addicted to drugs now. If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
